case_filefandomcom-20200215-history
Strike Team
Strike Teams are the backbone of The Various Organizations. All Organizations have them, but have different structures for them (For example, the Sword and Shield has Strike teams of 8, Organization 440 appears to use Strike Teams of 5, and T3 has Strike Groups of 20 or more). Armor Strike team members are some of the best trained, best equipped warriors that in the history of mankind. Their piece of honor is their armor, but the three most recent (And advanced) are as follows: -MkIII (1985-1994): Created during the height of the Redacted, the MkIII Combat suit is a closed environment-full confrontation suit, invented to make possible the invasion of hostile dimensions. It has five scanner settings: Normal, Night vision, Thermal, P-Particle, and Infrared. It has double-layered Kevlar plates as well as insulating fabric, and other features. It was phased out of service in the December of 1994 in favor of the MkIV Combat Suit. -MkIV (1995-2004): The MkIV Combat Suit was phased into service due to new breakthroughs in chemical compounds. While most are classified, they all provide augments, such as invulnerability to pain, heightened senses, increased reflexes. As such the MkIV automatically injects these compounds into the human body as it responses to the senses, such as fear and alarm. It also added another insulating layer, with double-layered Kevlar mesh between them for greater protection. In January 2004, it was phased out of service in favor of the MkV Combat Suit. -MkV (2004-present): The MkV Combat Suit, using the relatively new inventions of Advanced Kevlar and Electroshock Fields, is currently the most advanced form of armor used by the various organizations. It used overlapping Advanced Kevlar plates in two layers, between two more layers of quadrupled Advanced Kevlar mesh below that between three insulating layers. It also has 9 visor settings: Normal, Night Vision, Thermal, P-Particle, Infrared, NightVision-Thermal, P-Particle-Thermal, P-Particle-NightVision, Normal-P-Particle. Its single greatest feature is the Electroshock field, which, when enabled, hides the Combat Suit from almost all paranormal senses, making operative almost invisible to entities. ---- Due to the high cost of the suits means that organizations do not have their entire Strike teams equipped with MkV's. In fact, the majority of units in T3 have MkII Combat Suits. Another thing to note is that modding of armor is quite common within certain Strike Teams. This is especially true with high performence individuals and individuals who have been in the Strike Team for long amounts of time. Weapons While for obvious reasons the full capacity of weapons owned by the various organizations is not displayed, they can be put into four catogories: 1) Projectile. Projectile weapons fire bullets, and until very recently the ammunition of choice was Psyk Ammunition. With the recent advances in industry, mass production of HEIAPPA (High Explosive Incendiary Armor Piercing Psyk Ammunition) has become feasible and all projectile weapons are undergoing upgrades to fire them. This line of weapons has the most in common with modern guns. 2) S-Projectile Weapons. These use matter that cannot exist within our dimension. Upon contact with oxygen the S''-matter and all nearby solid matter disappear. The main attribute of ''S-Projectile Weapons is that they make no sound and have no recoil, making them perfect stealth weapons. 3) Energy/Electroshock. These weapons use pure energy, and are built off the works of Telsa. They are most commonly used by Strike teams invading other dimensions. 4) P-Matter Guns. These use the life-force of captured entities as ammunition, and are not fully understood. What we do know is that if you point it at an entity, pull the trigger, the entity goes poof. These are the 'Heavy Weapons' of Strike teams. ---- Like with armor many members of Strike Teams mod their weapons to suit their squad's use of tactics, their own preferences, and sometimes just to show skill. Category:Tech Category:Weapons Category:Personnel